In the art of dock levelers or so-called dockboards, there have been substantial developments over a long period of time to provide dock levelers with relatively complex mechanisms for moving the dock leveler between a stored position and a working position. Still further, substantial developments have been carried out to provide dock levelers with relatively complex mechanisms for moving retractable ramp extension or so-called lip sections between working and stored positions also.
However, there are many applications for dockboards or dock levelers which require relatively uncomplicated structures which should be capable of being conveniently actuated to move between working and stored positions, which may be maintained in a stored position in a substantially vertical or upright position of the leveler ramp member and which may be locked in the stored position. The present invention has been developed with a view to providing a dock leveler apparatus which is inexpensive, easily manipulated for moving the ramp section between stored and working positions and may be securely stored in a generally vertical position of the ramp member.